halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Laurie Strode
Original Timeline Cynthia Myers, better known as Laurie Strode, is a character and primary protagonist in the ''Halloween'' franchise. She first appeared in the original Halloween, played by Jamie Lee Curtis. Early years Laurie Strode was born Cynthia Myers in the year 1961. She was the youngest of three childre of Donald and Edith Myers. When Laurie was only two, her six-year-old brother Michael brutally murdered his older sister Judith with a butcher knife. Michael was sent away following the incident and Laurie grew up never knowing about her brother. In 1966, her parents were killed in an automobile accident and Laurie went into the foster care system. She was immediately adopted by the Strode family and her name was legally changed to Laurie Strode. The governor of Illinois kept her records sealed so that no one would connect Laurie Strode with her psychotic older sibling. It is unclear whether Laurie knew about her family heritage growing up, or if she repressed the memory as she grew older. It is possible that Laurie may have even met her older brother at a point when she was still very young. Halloween II (1981); Conveyed through a dream sequence, so its validity is questionable. 1978 By 1978, Laurie was a kind-hearted yet introverted girl of seventeen who attended Haddonfield High School with her friends Annie Brackett and Lynda Van Der Klok. Laurie was shy and bookish and did not share her friends' overt personalities. She always claimed that her brainy ways scared boys away, which accounted for her sparse dating history. On October 31st, her adoptive father Morgan Strode, owner of Strode Realty, asked Laurie to drop off a set of keys to the old Myers house , which had been on the market for quite some time. Laurie had no idea that this was in fact the house she was born in. Since Laurie's birth records were sealed, the Strodes were likely unaware that she was the younger sister of Michael Myers. After school, Laurie and her friends were walking home when she spied a strange shape peering at them from around a corner. Annie went to investigate, but found nothing. She teased Laurie, saying that she "scared another away". The image haunted Laurie all day however. At home, she thought she had seen the same strange, masked man in her back yard behind a clothes line. Later that day, she went out with Annie Brackett and learned that someone had broken into Nichol's Hardware Store and stolen some rope, a knife and a Halloween mask. As Annie and she drove around town, Laurie expressed an interest in going out with a boy named Bennett Tramer. Annie decided to take matters into her own hands and surrepticiously contacted Tramer without Laurie's approval. Laurie was deeply embarrassed when she heard the news and begged Annie to call him back and break it off. That evening, Laurie went to the Doyle residence to babysit young Tommy Doyle. She brought along a jack-o'-lantern and entertained Tommy by reading him some of his comic books and watching scary movies. As the evening wore on, Annie Brackett came over to the house with her own charge, Lindsey Wallace, in tow. She asked Laurie to keep an eye on Lindsey for the next few hours so she could go out with her boyfriend Paul. Laurie didn't like the idea, but agreed after Annie told her she would cancel her pending date with Ben Tramer. What Laurie didn't realize at the time, was that her psychotic brother Michael Myers had broken out of the mental institution at Smith's Grove and had returned to Haddonfield to kill again. It was Michael that Laurie had seen earlier on the sidewalk and in her back yard. While Laurie was watching over Tommy, Michael was methodically isolating her from her friends by killing them off one at a time including, Annie, Lynda and Lynda's boyfriend Bob Simms. Laurie went over to the Wallace residence to check on Annie, but instead found the bodies of Annie, Lynda and Bob strategically placed in key positions throughout the house. Michael Myers emerged and attacked Laurie, slicing her arm open with his knife. The impact pitched Laurie over the second floor landing, and she fell down the stairs, cracking her ankle in the process. Halloween II (1981) provided the full diagnosis on Laurie's injuries. Screaming in terror, Laurie limped back to the Doyle house and screamed for the children to let her inside. Tommy eventually opened the door and Laurie quickly entered the house, locking the door behind her. Somehow, Michael managed to get inside the house and attack Laurie anew. She kept him at bay by stabbing him in the neck with a sewing needle then ran upstairs. Michael was undeterred and followed her up the stairs. He cornered Laurie in a bedroom closet and tried stabbing at her with his knife. Laurie straightened out the end of a clothes hanger and jabbed Michael in the eye, forcing him to relinquish his blade. Laurie picked it up and stabbed Michael in the stomach. He slumped to the floor and Laurie believed he was dead. Tearfully, she exited the closet and issued instructions to the children to leave the house. Moments later however, Michael rose and attacked Laurie again. He began strangling and Laurie managed to pull his mask away, seeing his face for the first time. At this moment, Michael's former handler, psychiatrist Doctor Sam Loomis burst into the house and fired a shot into Michael's body. He followed it up with five more shots, which drove Michael through the bedroom window, out over the balcony and down onto the ground. When Loomis looked over the balcony however to check on Michael's body, he was gone. Loomis cradled the hysterical Laurie Strode who meekly asked him, "Was that the Boogey Man". Loomis replied, "As a matter of fact... it was." Massacre at Haddonfield Memorial Laurie was taken to Haddonfield Memorial Hospital, but she was in too much of a state of shock to provide the EMTs or hospital staff with any pertinent information regarding Michael Myers. A young ambulance driver named Jimmy took a liking to Laurie and promised to watch over her as she recuperated. Jimmy told Laurie the name of the man who had been trying to kill her. Laurie was terrified about being put to sleep out of fear that the "Boogey Man" would get her. The chief of medicine Doctor Mixter dismissed her concerns and kept Laurie heavily sedated. While unconscious, Laurie had a dream wherein she saw images of her brother at a young age and she recalled her mother telling her that she was actually adopted. Waking from this dream, Laurie began to slowly understand her connection to Myers, though she had yet to realize that he was in fact her brother. Michael meanwhile, having survived his initial encounter with Doctor Loomis, had tracked Laurie to the hospital and sought to finish her off. One by one, he cut his way through each member of the attending hospital staff until nothing stood between Laurie and he. When Laurie realized that Michael was still hunting for her, she left her hospital room and began shambling down the empty corridors. Michael eventually discovered her and gave chase, but Laurie managed to escape by climbing through a window in a storeroom. She made it outside just in time to see Doctor Loomis, his assistant Marion Chambers and a Federal marshal enter the front doors of the hospital. Laurie tried to call out to them, but her voice was too hoarse. Myers appeared before her, and Laurie managed to get back inside the hospital. Doctor Loomis pushed Laurie behind him and temporarily halted Michael by firing several more shots into his chest. This only slowed Michael down by a matter of seconds however, and he quickly got back up and began chasing them. Loomis and Laurie sought shelter inside one of the empty examination rooms. He handed Laurie a gun and locked the door to the room. Michael broke through the door and critically injured Doctor Loomis. Laurie fired the gun Sam had given her, taking out both of Michael's eyes. Though blind, Michael continued to slash away at the air, hoping to connect with Laurie. The bleeding Doctor Loomis and laurie then began releasing the valves on several canisters of ether. As Laurie vacated the room, Loomis ignited the ether, causing a massive explosion. As far as Laurie knew, both Michael and Doctor Loomis died in the fire. 20 Years Later Laurie had relocated to California and changed her name to Keri Tate. She had at one point got involved with a man who she had a child with and named John. Based on how she refered to him as an abusive, chain-smoking methadone addict, it is clear they had a bad relationship. She and John moved to Summer Glen, California where she became the headmistress of a small private prep school known as Hillcrest Academy. The two of them live on campus with the rest of the students. Laurie still struggled with the events of Halloween night 1978. As a means to escape her past, she faked her death in an a car accident and has been living under her assumed identity of Keri ever since. Her past trauma, as well as the stress of living under false pretense, has turned her into a functioning alcoholic. She is also heavily dependent on medication for her emotional condition. She had gotten into a secret relationship with school guidance counselor Will Brennan. On October 31, 1998, the couple decided to have lunch together. During their date, she revealed that she was scared that she was losing her son and that she had a horrible background. She also revealed to him that she had tried group therapy, self-help, meditation and numerous others and she still suffered from the past. He told her that she just needed someone to listen and she told him that she would tell him someday. While he goes to the men's room, Laurie chugs her glass of wine and orders another, hurrying the waiter so that Will won't realize she's had two instead of just one. After their lunch date Laurie found John and his friend Charles Deveraux roaming around town when she stated they wasn't allowed to. She and John aruged about what he was doing as John felt he had enough of being so over-protected all the time. He told her that Michael Myers was dead and wasn't going to come back. She took both of them back and was disappoited in Ronnie, the security guard at the school. Unknown to them all, Michael Myers was still alive and he followed Laurie back to the school. After she thought it over, She tells John that she had thought about what he said and was going to allow him to go on the school trip to Yosemite. As she leaves to go home, she sees a dark shape walking towards, she keeps seeing Michael but when the shape gets closer it is actually Will. They agree to meetup at her place and keep each other company for the night. As soon as Will arrives at Laurie's home, the two start to makeout. In the middle of it, Laurie tells him that she is not Keri Tate and that her real name is Laurie Strode. Will thinks she is joking when she tells him that her brother killed her sister with a kitchen knife, and that years later he came after her. Will eventually realizes she's telling the truth and wonders how old Laurie was at the time. She tells him she was 17, then suddenly realizes that John has just turned 17 as well. Her sense of panic sets in and she tries to call John; the phones are dead. She immediately goes to her bedroom and retrieves a gun, discovering John's camping gear in his closet; she now knows John never left for Yosemite. Ronny appears at the front door and tells them that there is a strange car parked in the driveway. They decide to search for John and the others. Laurie and Will eventually find Molly and John banging on the door, begging for someone to open it for them. Laurie opens the door for them and comes face to face with Michael for the first time in twenty years. Laurie gets her gun ready to shoot him but Michael has already disappeared by the time she looks back up. Laurie puts John and Molly in a room and locks it, while she and Will look for Myers in the hallway. She tells Will to escape but he tells her that he isn't leaving without her who tells him she isn't leaving without her son. Will sees a shadow and thinks it is Myers, grabbing Laurie's gun and shooting. It is really Ronny; Will has shot him in the head. As they panic about the mistake, Myers appears and stabs Will to death, chasing Laurie down the hallway. She hits him over the head with a fire extinguisher and runs off with John and Molly. They make it to their vehicle and Laurie drives off to the front gate. Before she drives off, Laurie has a sudden moment of revelation. Instead of running, she sends John and Molly off and closes the gate behind them, breaking the mechanism that opens it. She then grabs a fire axe and sets out looking for Michael. She finds him back in the school and the two of them stalk each other, wounding each other with the axe and various knives. Finally Laurie stabs Michael several times in the chest, sending him hurtling over a balcony into the hall. He seems dead, but Laurie knows better and tries to stab him again but is stopped by Ronnie. Ronnie takes her out of the school as the police and ambulance arrive. Laurie looks at her son and then watches as the coroner loads Michael in. Knowing that he isn't truly dead, Laurie grabs an axe, steals a cop's gun and takes the coroner's van with Michael inside. While she drives down the mountainous road, Myers begins to reanimate and pulls himself out of the body bag. Laurie slams on the brakes and sends him through the windshield, driving into him with the van. The van plunges over the hillside and both Laurie and Michael are thrown from it. Michael gets the worst of the deal; the van slams into his body and pins it against a fallen tree. Laurie finds the fire axe and approaches Michael, who is still alive, but helpless. She calls to him and he looks up at her, mute but seemingly asking her for help. Laurie reaches out for him, their fingertips touching briefly, and she feels pity for Michael. Suddenly her rage wells up inside her when she remembers all the pain he has caused her, and she decapitates Michael with a single blow. Final Fight Laurie had thought she finally killed her brother and ended the pain he had on her but it turned out to be the wrong person. Laurie learned that Michael had found a paramedic while he was still in the school. Michael crushed his larynx, and forcefully switched his clothing and his mask. Knowing that her brother was still out there and that she had taken an innocent's man life, Laurie had been sent to Grace Anderson Sanitarium where everyone believed her to be in a catatonic state. The doctors and nurses thought she was like this because she was guilt-ridden over killing an innocent man. This proved to be not the case as Laurie had been stuffing the pills they gave her in a doll she carried with her. She waited for three years for Michael to come after her and watched her window everynight. She had also went up to the roof several times to setup a trap for Michael but the doctors thought she just went up there to be suicidal. Finally on October 31 2001, Michael finally made his apperance and watched Laurie as she did the same . Michael came to her room and was attacked by Laurie who used a lamp against his head and made a ran up towards the roof. Michael had once again followed her up there and once he got there, he discovered nothing but her coat hanging over the roof.. Once he got close enough towards the edge, Laurie revealed herself and set Michael up in her trap and was hung over the roof. She told him that she knew he would come sooner or later for her and told him that he had failed as she was no longer afraid of him. She had also told him that he would never find her son as she had hidden him. However once Laurie was prepaired to cut the rope that would sent Michael to his death, Michael started to act as if he was panicked. Laurie's fears that she would kill the wrong person got to better of her and she reached to take off the mask. This was a trick of Michael's who took his sister down with him and stabbed her in the back while he held onto the edge of the roof. Laurie kissed her brother and told him that would she would see him in hell. Michael took the knife out and let Laurie Strode fall to her death. Remake Timeline '''Angel Myers', better known as Laurie Strode, is a character and primary protagonist in the Halloween franchise. She first appeared in Rob Zombie's remake of Halloween (2007) , played by Scout Taylor-Compton. Early Life Laurie Strode was born Angel Myers, the daughter of Deborah Myers and an unidentified father. Her father passed away shortly after she was born. When Laurie was less than a year-old, her ten-year-old brother Michael Myers suffered a psychotic break and murdered his older sister Judith, her boyfriend Steve Haley, and his mother's boyfriend Ronnie White. Despite this rampage, Michael felt nothing but love for his baby sister (who he affectionately referred to as "Boo"). His mother came home from work that evening and found Michael sitting on the steps outside their house cradling Boo in his arms. He was admitted to Smith's Grove Sanitarium in Warren County where, a year later, he murdered a nurse named Wynn. This additional murder proved too much for Deborah Myers and she took her own life with a handgun. An anonymous person heard the gunshot and called 911. Sheriff Lee Brackett responded to the call and discovered Deborah's body. He also found baby Laurie in her crib nearby. Fearful that the child might grow up bearing the stigma of the Myers name, he omitted her from his report, drove the infant to another town and dropped it off at a hospital. Three months later, the baby was adopted by a realtor from Haddonfield named Mason Strode, who just happened to have been a friend of Sheriff Brackett's. Brackett couldn't believe that the child he had sought to rescue was now living under a new name, Laurie Strode, just down the street from the place where he first found her. Laurie grew up in a loving family, completely ignorant of her true family's tragic history. Babysitters Fifteen years later, Laurie was at school with her friends Annie Brackett and Lynda Van Der Klok. Laurie had already arranged to babysit a boy named Tommy Doyle for Halloween, but Annie had convinced her to take care of her own charge, Lindsey Wallace, so that Annie could spend time with her boyfriend Paul. While walking home from school, the three girls spied an ominous shape staring at them from across the street. Annie and Lynda made some comments towards the stranger, but Laurie was offput by his appearance. Little did she realize that the masked man was actually her brother Michael who had only just returned to Haddonfield. That evening, Annie picked Laurie up from her home and dropped her off at Tommy Doyle's house. Tommy was an excitable young boy who regaled Laurie with stories of the Mexican Wolf Man and the Boogey Man. As time passed, Annie stopped by to drop off Lindsey. The two girls talked and Annie impressed upon Laurie the importance of getting a boyfriend. She told her that she could set her up with a boy named Ben Tramer, but Laurie was resistant to the idea, claiming that she had heard that Tramer was retarded. Michael attacks As the evening wore on, Laurie decided to walk Lindsey back to her house. When she arrived, she found that Paul was dead and Annie was on the floor screaming and covered in blood. Laurie screamed and ordered Lindsey to run back to Tommy's house to call 911. Michael Myers stepped out of the shadows and attacked her. Michael grabbed Laurie and began tossing her about. She picked up a chair and threw it through a pair of French doors. She climbed out into the yard, but injured her ankle in the process. She shambled back to the Doyle house screaming for Tommy to let her in. Once inside, Lauried locked the door behind her, but Michael smashed his way through. Laurie and the children ran upstairs and tried to lock themselves in the bathroom. Two officers responded to the 911 call, but Michael killed both of them, stabbing them with his large butcher knife. Returning his attention to Laurie, he managed to get a hold of her whereupon Laurie fainted. Michael carried Laurie back to the house he grew up in. When she awakened, she found herself in the basement of the house, the body of Lynda Van Der Klok and the stolen headstone of Judith Myers lying next to her. Michael silently approached her and dropped to his knees. He set down his knife and pulled an old photograph out of his pocket. The photo was of himself and Laurie when she was still a baby. Laurie didn't understand the significance of the photo, but took the opportunity to scoop up Michael's knife and stab in the shoulder with it. Laurie escaped from the house and ran across the neighbor's yard where she fell into an emptied swimming pool. Michael was still alive and trailed after her. Suddenly, Michael's old handler Doctor Sam Loomis arrived and shot him several times in the back. Michael collapsed and Loomis helped Laurie out of the pool and into a police squad car. Completely stricken, Laurie asked Loomis, "Was that the Boogey Man?", to which Sam replied, "As a matter of fact... I do believe it was". From out of nowhere, Michael appeared and pulled Laurie out of the car. He dragged her back inside the house, this time with the intent of killing her. Loomis distracted Michael (at great cost to himself) and Laurie was able to scramble away. Michael began searching for her, punching through walls and weak pieces of plaster. Laurie picked up Doctor Loomis' handgun and climbed into the rafters. While crawling through the ceiling, one of the patches gave way and she fell through to the floor, landing on her face. Michael found her and tackled her, sending them both barrelling through a weakened wall onto the upstairs balcony and over the edge onto the ground. Laurie revived first, but her face was completely covered in blood. She picked up the gun again and aimed it at Michael's face. She pressed the trigger several time with no results. Michael suddenly awakened and Laurie pulls the trigger again. The gun fired directly towards Michael's face and Laurie began howling in fear, pain and terror. Halloween (2007) She was immediately taken to Haddonfield General Hospital to recuperate. In time, Laurie healed from her injuries, suffering only minimal scarring on her face. The emotional trauma however, was not so easy to heal from. The revelation that her parents had been murdered sent her into a psychological tailspin that only grew as the months passed. Sheriff Brackett invited Laurie to stay with him and his daughter who, likewise survived her encounter with Michael Myers. Downward spiral Over the next two years, Laurie began seeing a psychiatrist named Doctor Barbara Collier. Collier prescribed Laurie medication, but the young woman's psychological makeup continued to degrade. She found herself prone to fits of rage and she suffered from intense nightmares. In one such nightmare, Laurie saw herself being pursued by Michael Myers on the night she had been admitted to the hospital. She began working at a coffee-shop/vintage record store known as Uncle Meat's Java Hole where she befriended two of her co-workers named Mya Rockwell and Harley David. It was easier for her to hang out with Mya and Harley than it was with Annie, for every time she saw Annie's facial scars, she became overwhelmed with guilt over what had happened. By 2009, Laurie's panic attacks grew even worse. She began experiencing waking nightmares that she could not explain. In one of these tormented fantasies, Laurie saw herself dressed up in a Halloween clown costume and murdering Annie. What she didn't realize at the time is that what she was experiencing were actually psychic impressions from the memories of Michael Myers. Laurie began seeing images of young Michael Myers as well as her birth mother Deborah Myers. Revelations On Halloween night, Laurie's world came crashing down. She discovered that Doctor Sam Loomis had written a second book about Michael Myers, this one detailing the events of the massacre from two years prior. Laurie read the book and learned the truth about her family lineage. Her real name was Angel Myers and she was Michael's little sister. Final Fate Distraught, she sought solace in her friends Mya and Harley. She couldn't bear the idea of being Michael's sister and wanted only to drown herself in alcohol and partying. The three of them went to the "Phantom Jam" rave in town and Laurie dressed up as Magenta from the monster musical The Rocky Horror Picture Show. She became heavily intoxicated at the party and began seeing images of Deborah and young Michael trailing after her. After some time had passed, Mya decided to walk Laurie home. When they arrived back at the Brackett house, Laurie was horrified to discover that not only was Michael Myers still alive, but he had murdered Annie Brackett. Laurie cradled Annie in her arms while Mya called 911. Michael burst into the room and attacked Laurie who fled from the house, found that Mya had also been killed, and ran out onto the highway. A passing motorist found Laurie scrambling across the road and offered to take her to the hospital. Myers caught up with them and murdered the young driver. Capturing Laurie, he brought her back to his private cabin in a field off Eagle Road. Laurie came to and saw Michael as well as the images of Deborah and young Michael standing before her. Deborah Myers spoke to Laurie, forcing her to repeat the words "I love you, Mommy" over and over again. Laurie tried to escape but the impression of young Michael held her fast to the chair she was sitting in. Moments later, police squad cars and helicopters surrounded the house. Doctor Sam Loomis entered the cabin for a final confrontation with Michael. The two fought each other and Michael stabbed Loomis in the stomach outside the cabin. Afterward, the Sheriff's deputies opened fire on him, apparently killing him. Laurie exited the cabin moments later. In a state of shock, she picked up Michael's hunting knife and hovered over Loomis' prone body as if she were going to kill him. The officers opened fire once again and Laurie Strode died in a hail of gunfire. Her final thoughts were that of a brightly lit room with Deborah Myers slowly approaching her, a large white horse walking by her side.Halloween II (2009) References External Links * Laurie Strode at Headhunter's Horror House wiki(Most of the content featured on this page came from this site.) Category:Female characters Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:Myers Family Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:Halloween H20 characters Category:Halloween Resurrection characters Category:2000's deaths Category:1960's births Category:Halloween II (1981) characters Category:Halloween (2007) characters Category:Halloween II (2009) characters Category:1990's births Category:Strode Family